People often transport food and drink in coolers, for example, when going to a barbeque or a tailgate. Typically, accessories such as utensils and napkins can be carried in a separate container, or placed in the cooler and risk contaminating/damaging the utensils, napkins, or cooler contents. Furthermore, a separate food preparation surface may be required. Coolers are used during both the day and the night, and users may have a problem identifying their cooler, seeing their cooler in the dark, or grabbing or preparing food in low light conditions.